DESCRIPTION: This is an amended application that was previously reviewed October/November 1996. The application was proceeded by an introduction that addressed critique from the first review. Changes and additions were bolded in this re-submitted application. Dr. Jones and colleagues at National Jewish Medical and Research Center in Denver, Colorado propose a case control study of adult patients (18-45 years) with CFS, half of whom have atopic disease compared to matched control groups. They plan to challenge with exercise and nasal allergy provocation 60 CFS patients and controls to determine if such provocation will evoke CFS symptoms as well as induce changes in inflammatory laboratory parameters. Their proposal would be used to define a model that would be usually for future pathophysiological studies and possible intervention trials for adults with CFS.